incantamentum
by Pink Fairy004
Summary: contains yaoi smut and everything dont like dont read ... full summary will be found insideXD versailles, kamijo, hizaki, teru, jasmine you, yugi, moi dic mois an GPKISM will al be presented in this fic XD
1. prologue

Characters/pairings: Jasmine/Kaya, Kamijo/OC, Teru/Hayato, Yuki/Hizaki, Kamijo/Kaya, Kiwamu/GPK.  
Rating: it's going to be NC-17  
Warnings: fairynessXD  
Summary: Kamijo is finding love in the most unlikely person ever.  
Jasmine and Kaya are not what they seem to be and lots of fairyness.  
Disclaimer: : we totally own Versailles and Moi dix Mois BLOOD and GPKISM, we  
keep them hidden Behind the wallpaperXD and that why we make fanfiction .

(Jasmine pov)

I was cooking dinner when I hear the doorbell ring, I knew this was coming I already saw it.

"Come in Kaya." I said while opening the door of my apartment.

Kaya walked in without looking at me and yet I knew he had been crying. He went straight to my fridge grabbed a bottle of red wine and started to drink.

"Kaya drinking is not going to help the pain go away right now" I said, while I took the bottle away from him and led him to my couch.

I settled Kaya down as he started to cry again. I pulled him close against me and hugged him. While we were sitting there for some time I tried to find words that made my best friend feel better but I knew nothing would help him, not at this moment.

" Kamijo broke up whit me" Kaya said still crying and he pulled closer to me as he cried himself to sleep.

When Kaya was fast asleep I stood up and dropped an blanket on him to be sure he would not get cold.

I went to my room and grabbed my seal necklace out of a box I kept in my drawer, it was made out of a purple stone with several silver curly ornaments. As a fairy this necklace was my most precious possession, it was the source of my magic and without it I would be totally helpless.

When I looked up in the mirror I was shocked, what I saw in the mirror was not my own reflection. The person I saw was really feminine the only way to see he was male was by the total lack of breasts. He had the same blonde hair as Hizaki and beautiful caramel coloured eyes. He had a soft facial structure, but his clothes were black latex and very slutty. I could see he had been crying because all of his eye makeup was run down.

I snapped out of my vision when Kaya touched my shoulder.

" had a vision ? " he asked while laying down on my big two persons bed.

I could see he was not hiding his wings at the moment because I could see them very clearly. As fairy's hide our wings by making invisible for humans other fairy's were capable of seeing them but only very blurry and without colour. On this way we knew if there were other fairy's around and if they needed help.

" Yes and I don't have a good feeling about this one" I said before laying down next to Kaya and hugged him.

(end jasmine pov)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The next morning Jasmine woke op next to Kaya. He stood up and took a shower. By the time he got back into his own room Kaya was already awake and crying again. Jasmine walked to his friend and asked Kaya what happened.

(flashback)

Kaya and Kamijo had a romantic dinner together. After dinner they watched a vampire movie, which they both liked. At the beginning of the movie Kamijo started to kiss Kaya's neck softly and then started nibbling and sucking on it in his very special way. Slowly he lifted Kaya's shirt while touching his sensitive spots as he ran his hands over the singer's chest. Kaya gasped and pulled Kamijo closer to his body.

Kamijo lifted Kaya of the couch and brought him to his bed. He laid Kaya down carefully and they started to undress each other a bit hurriedly. Kamijo kissed Kaya tenderly and started licking his lips. Kaya parted his lips granting access to the other man. Kamijo slipped in his tongue in Kaya's hot wet cavern and ravished it.

Kaya pulled Kamijo closer and started to rock their hips together slowly. Kamijo groaned contently into the kiss as Kaya moved. They parted to catch some breath.

As they parted Kaya rolled Kamijo over and went sitting on him. He slid down and gave Kamijo a mischievous smile. He took Kamijo's member in his hand and started sucking on the head while stroking it. Kamijo let out a soft low moan as he felt the warm wetness. Kaya licked his member up and down before taking it in completely. Kamijo started to moan even harder as Kaya started to suck. Kamijo grabbed Kaya's hair and urging him to go faster.

As Kaya worked his magic Kamijo soon came closer to the edge. Kaya felt in Kamijo's grip that he was close and started to suck even harder. Kamijo moaned Kaya's name as he came in his mouth. Kaya swallowed it all and licked Kamijo clean.

When Kaya finished he laid back against Kamijo, Kamijo holding Kaya in his arms.

He kissed Kaya slipping his tongue into Kaya's wet mouth making Kaya moan slightly. He grabbed a bottle of lube from the night stand. He coated some lube on his fingers, collected Kaya in his arms and pushed two fingers inside of his entrance and directly after that a third one. Kaya gasped in surprise and whined as he felt the fingers stretching him painfully fast. Tears sprung into Kaya's eyes from the excruciating pain. Kamijo removed his fingers and bit Kaya in his neck. He quickly coated his member with lube and tightened his grip on Kaya making it impossible for Kaya to move away.

Kaya never seen Kamijo like this before and struggled to get away but before he knew it, Kamijo pushed himself inside of him in one go. Kaya let out a scream of pain and tears ran down his cheeks freely. After few thrusts, Kamijo came inside Kaya filling him up. Kaya was shaking pain and fear as Kamijo forced him to look at him.

"Kaya it's over." Was all Kamijo said before pulling out of him.

Kaya couldn't believe what Kamijo just said and broke down crying. Kaya got of Kamijo, collected his clothes and ran away.

(End flashback)

.......................................................................................................................................................

Jasmine pulled Kaya into a protective hug telling him everything would be ok. Neither of them spoke for a while so the only sound in the small bedroom of Jasmine's apartment was the sound of rain ticking against the glass.

Kaya could not stop the tears that pilled up in his eyes as he curled up against Jasmine. He buried his head between the pillows and Jasmine's chest, trying to find comfort from the sound of Jasmine's heartbeat.

Jasmine could hear the small sobbing sounds that came from Kaya, trying to comfort him somewhat he gently stroked his friend's hair.

After a while Jasmine cupped Kaya's face looking into his purple red eyes. He could see the hurt in them that he had already felt since Kaya's arrival.

"You can live in my place." Jasmine said still looking in Kaya's colourful eyes.

He looked so beautiful when he was not hiding what he truly was.

Jasmine and Kaya were both fairies. Not the fairies people know from the fairy tales. They were not small little creatures that lived in the trees in some kind of forest, but they did have some similarities. Like the fact that they owned a pair of wings and they could use magic. Another fact was that their body didn't aged any more after their 25th birthday.

After Jasmine told Kaya he could live at his place he felt a strange kind of comfort he never felt before. He relaxed into the embrace Jasmine pulled him in once again.

Jasmine and Kaya stayed like that oblivious for the time that passed until Jasmine decided that he would give Kaya a great day. He freed himself from Kaya's embrace and made his way to the kitchen. Kaya on his turn was surprised by the sudden movement his friend made but decided that he would stay in bed.

Kaya could hear noise coming from the kitchen and he had to admit it made him curious. He knew Jasmine could be really clumsy some day's and by the sounds he could hear he knew that this was one of those day's.

After another 5 min of silent swears and the sound of eggs cracking he just wanted to know what Jasmine was planning. Slowly he stood up and walked to the kitchen.

As Kaya looked inside he saw Jasmine trying to make some kind of decent breakfast but by the looks of it he failed to do so.

"I'm afraid we will have to live with toast." Jasmine looked at Kaya who smiled a little.

"Well it's a good thing I love toast then." Kaya said as he looked at the mess Jasmine created.

The whole cooking side of the kitchen was covered with egg scales, pancake mix and butter. He slowly started to clean up.

"Thanks Kaya-chan but you know I could have done that myself."

"I know but I just want to make myself useful since you offered me a place to stay." As he spoke Kaya felt tears welling up in his eyes.

Jasmine turned around to face his friend and when he did he could easily see the tears Kaya tried to hold back desperately.

"Kaya-chan…" Was all Jasmine said before he pulled him into a hug and soothingly rubbing his back.

Kaya couldn't hold back the tears that pilled up in his eyes. He buried his face in Jasmine's neck trying to hide his falling tears although he knew it would be useless.

Nobody could hide his sadness or any other emotion for Jasmine, simply because his powers allowed him to feel the emotions of others. Jasmine could feel Kaya's body shaking in his embrace and the tears that the other shed slowly made his shoulder wet.

Not knowing the right words, Jasmine simply lifted Kaya up bridal style and took him to his living room. He lay Kaya down on the couch and layed back next to him pulling Kaya into a firm embrace once again.

Kaya silent crying stopped and made place for hard sobs and a flush of tears falling down his cheeks. He could not hold back all the pain he felt since Kamijo told him he did not want him anymore. He simply could not believe it was over just like that, not after the great time they both had loving each other.

Jasmine felt Kaya's pain but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. The wound still is to fresh. He held Kaya close against him trying to at least give him a little comfort against the pain his friend felt in his heart.

While they were lying on the panther print couch, Jasmine really started to wonder why Kamijo broke up with Kaya in the first place. Off course their relationship was not perfect, they had their problems but who didn't. For all Jasmine knew the two of them had no real problems. Asking Kaya was no use, he was to upset so even look at Jasmine and it was pretty obvious that it was just as a big surprise for Kaya as for him.

Concentrating on Kaya again, Jasmine saw he finally calmed down. His sobbing was quieter now and his tears didn't fall down his cheeks like waterfalls.

He was still curled up against Jasmine, holding the man in a deadly grip like he never wanted to let go again.

After a while Kaya finally felt calm enough to say something.

"I'm sorry J-kun it's just I felt a little useful cleaning up your mess… And at that moment I realised I never was useful to Kamijo. It made me feel so empty inside I just couldn't stop the tears from coming. And after you pulled me into that hug I felt the compassion I never felt from Kamijo and that hurts me even more than the way he broke up with me." Kaya sniffled a bit a he spoke.

Jasmine felt his heart aching from what Kaya just said. He knew Kaya and Kamijo weren't soul mates but he really thought that they felt a deep compassion for another.

"Kaya-chan, why didn't you tell me that he didn't feel that way? I know you are able to tell."

"I guess I never paid attention to it. I just thought he naturally felt that way, so I didn't want to look into his mind like some suspicious jealous partner."

Kaya now looked into Jasmine's purple/green eyes and could see nothing but concern and hurt for him. He felt the tears coming up again but some how he succeeded to hold them back.

"You know what… Screw the toast Kaya-chan, I think you need something else..." Jasmine sounded a bit cheerful.

Jasmine pulled out of the warm embrace and walked back to the kitchen collecting everything that contained any form of chocolate he could find and took it back to the living room.

When came back to the living room and his arms were so full of chocolate that a few of the packages fell down on the ground. Jasmine lay all the chocolate down on the coffee table and collected what fell on the ground.

Even with all the pain and sadness Kaya felt he couldn't help but smile a little. Jasmine always got like this when one of his friends were down and sad. He would comfort them, help them and make them eat at least 5 bars of chocolate within one hour no matter if you felt nauseous or not.

"I know it does not really solve anything but you know it tastes great."

"Well may it help a little but not because of the chocolate, but because you take care of me." Kaya said while looking right into Jasmine's eyes.

Jasmine saw something he never saw in Kaya's eyes and yet they had been friends for over 20 years now. The look Kaya gave him made him feel weird. He looked away and tried to focus on something else.

At the same time Kaya felt just as uncomfortable. For a second or two he felt something he never felt before. He could not really place this feeling… It was warm, cold, safe, comforting and at the same time freaking him out.

Both of them ate their chocolate in silence as they tried to think of something to say but no word was spoken…


End file.
